call_of_duty_zombies_moviefandomcom-20200214-history
Zombies
Zombies are an eponymous non-human antagonistic force that serve as the primary catalyst for the events within Call of Duty Zombies. They are the remains of deceased humans, either long-dormant or partially-decomposed, who were reanimated by the mysterious Element 115. Etymology & Definition Etymology The English word "zombie" is first recorded in 1819, in a history of Brazil by the poet Robert Southey, in the form of "zombi." The Oxford English Dictionary gives the origin of the word as West African, and compares it to the Kongo words "nzambi" (god) and "zumbi" (fetish). For more details, read Zombie on Wikipedia. Definition Zombie: The reanimated corpse of a human being that has regained limited function and mobility, as well as developed an insatiable hunger for human flesh. Overview Reanimated human beings, while not immortal, will not 'die' under typical conditions that would ordinarily cause the death of a person. They do not appear to feel or respond to pain, can survive even the most brutal injuries, and despite their bottomless appetite for flesh, they do not need food, water, or sleep to survive. Their functionality appears to centre around their brain, as its destruction is the only thing that effectively 'kills' the undead. Even when decapitated, the head will remain active, even though it would be practically harmless at such point. Nicknames The Zombies of "Call of Duty" Zombies within the Call of Duty Zombies universe are the faster, smarter and more aggressive versions of George A. Romero's Night of the Living Dead zombies. They are deceased human beings reanimated by Element 115, and as individuals, they have varying speeds and intelligence and are exceptionally dangerous in large numbers and in tight spaces. They are the main antagonists within the post-apocalyptic world of Call of Duty Zombies. The majority of known humanity has been wiped out by zombies, which have come to outnumber humans 5,000 to 1. Creation Though the origin of the zombies remains mostly unclear, various incidents leading up to their creation will be explored as the storyline progresses. Special Zombies While zombies exhibit a variety of features and behaviours depending on their location, some formerly-human undead prove to be an almost entirely different monster. There are even some that were not human to begin with. The zombie variants include: *Hellhounds *Napalm Zombies *Shrieker Zombies *Electrified Zombies *Frostbite Zombies Physiology/Characteristics Zombies were humans who have been dead for a variable period of time. They sport various stages of decay, depending on when and how they died and how long they have been dead for, e.g. weeks, months, years, etc. Pale bones often show through the decay. A way to tell them apart from normal survivors is their glowing eyes (see below). Rarely, they will be seen carrying and wielding weapons, possibly from jobs they were working when they were still among the living or when they were trying to fend off the zombies before they became undead themselves. This is probably due to rigor mortis, which freezes the hand grasping the weapon. Zombies have the ability to detect scents and can differentiate between the living and the dead; they prefer to feed on living flesh. Covering one's self in the scent of decay can act as a camouflage. They can also use sight to distinguish the living from the dead, although they seem to have poor eyesight as their irises fade and decay over time. They make up for this with heightened senses of hearing and smell. Darkness seems to have little effect on zombies' senses at close range, and in areas devoid of light they can still find their way around as they would in the day. Individual zombie strength depends on the physical makeup of the individual and on how long they have been reanimated. When attacking, zombies often become more lively, exhibiting full-body effort, and can produce enough force to quickly overwhelm an adult human. Zombies have been shown to be able to rip victims open with ease, and they can even rip off human limbs with enough force. While breaking down wooden boards from windows, they will sometimes stop for a brief second, roaring or holding their heads as they shake violently. Zombies feel no pain. Although slow and seemingly unintelligent when not active, they can react quickly to sufficient stimulation, and can rapidly overpower a victim they have taken by surprise. Though their bodies are no more or less durable than a non-decomposed human body, they can absorb all manner of physical damage, even when badly decomposed. Anything other than a head attack, spinal cord severing, or dismemberment leaves them seemingly unfazed. As long as their brain remains intact, everything that is attached to the brain can continue to function as normal, even if only the skull remains and is severed from the body. Other than a mostly intact brain, zombies don't appear to require any vital systems or organ functions to survive, although their ambulatory functions do decrease as their level of decomposition increases. Sufficient physical damage can slow them down, or render them incapacitated. Like humans, zombies have varying speeds and movements. These speeds are: *A slow stumble with arms by their sides. *The Nazi zombies may occasionally march in a Goose Step fashion. *A normal walk with their arms waving in the air and their faces glancing upward at the sky. *A stereotypical zombie jog with arms straight out. *A fast run. Their arms move back and forth, similar to a human. *A sprint, with one arm in front of them pointing down and the other behind them in the air. *Some zombies have a human sprint-like speed with their shoulders forward and arms moving as a person would while running (although to less of an extent). *Zombies tend to stumble and falter, catching themselves on their hands to stand back up again. *Zombies that are chasing any fast-moving vehicle will sprint extremely quick, faster than any other speed. Unstimulated zombies stand still or shuffle around rather slowly. When in this state, they are referred to as "roamers", as they can quickly activate, attack and kill. Some "living" zombies can also be found lying on the ground or in piles of other bodies, often appearing dead until stimulated. However, if they are pursuing a possible victim, zombies can move somewhat more quickly from a very light jogging pace to an outright human-like sprint, when in this state, they are sometimes referred to as "sprinters". They can lunge very short distances to grab close prey, and if they do manage to grab their victims, they are quite difficult to shake off, often allowing their arm to even be ripped off before they begin to let go. If one or both of the zombie's legs are destroyed by an explosion, especially from a grenade, the zombie will be forced to crawl on the floor either on their stomachs or upright. In this state, they are referred to as "crawlers". Eye Colours While the undead retain their physical resemblance to the living, their most notable physical feature that distinguishes them from the living is their glowing eyes, a feature that can sometimes be seen in many zombie-related media. Though the significance of their glowing eyes remains largely unknown, it is hinted that the colour of their eyes depends on the supernatural entity that controls them. When a zombie is killed, their eyes will no longer glow and they turn white with no visible irises and pupils. Down below is a gallery of different zombie eye colours: Zombie Closeup.jpg|Zombie with yellow eyes (placeholder) Characteristics by Nationality Behaviour A reanimated body responds to stimuli such as light, scent, and loud noises. Oddly, even if the head is separated from the body, as long as the brain is intact, the head will still attempt to eat anything within reach. The body of a zombie does appear to be truly dead, which means that it does not feel pain, has no reflexes, and wounds to it will not heal. There is anecdotal evidence that zombies retain some vestiges of human behaviour and intelligence, such as clinging to possessions, attempting to open doors, and even using large rocks to break through windows and doors. They are also capable of very limited speech, but not in a communicative way. This is evidenced when they sometimes yell out "Sam" when attacking a human, or "Monkey" when presented with a Monkey Bomb. Also, the Nazi zombies sometimes appear to march in a goose step-like fashion. They have no sense of self-preservation other than eating, and will not react at all to the deaths of other zombies or to potentially lethal dangers to themselves. Zombies instinctively bite whatever prey they come in contact with, but have also been observed clawing at, tearing, and even 'double-swiping' or punching humans in order to topple them. Zombies may very rarely "dodge" (in this case slightly leaning out of the way) melee attacks, and some have been observed holding up their arms to likewise block attacks. Zombie Bites Zombie bites are not necessarily fatal because of the zombie pathogen, but rather the unsanitary nature of their mouths due to diet and decomposition. Scratches cause similar infections for similar reasons. Their mouths and saliva often contain several septic factors, specifically the bacteria: E. coli, Staphylococcus sp., Providencia sp., Proteus morgani, P. mirabilis, and Pasteurella multocida. The rapid growth of these bacteria tends to cause extremely virulent strains that are highly resistant to antibiotics, and most often lethal. Though the pathogen itself does not cause death or symptoms, it is believed that it weakens the immune system of human hosts considerably, leaving them lethally susceptible to even mild diseases if not properly treated. Symptoms of Infection The first form of the infection was the transmission of the unknown agent from an undead host to a living body via bites and/or consumption of zombie flesh. The second form is currently unknown. In the case of zombie attacks, the cause of death is generally infection by necrotic biological debris and other infectious agents contained in that debris (for example, saliva from a bite). Symptoms of the infection includes: *Dizziness *Weakness and Fatigue *Fever/Delirium/Hallucinations *Chills *Nausea/Vomiting *Pale skin *Dilated pupils *Soreness *Fluid discharge *Spontaneous aggression or anger *Fainting *Loss of hair and missing scalp pieces *Dehydration *Coughing up blood *Pale yellow sclera Because of antibiotic resistance or inefficacy, and extremely fast growth rate of said bacteria, immediate amputation of the wounded limb would usually be the most effective method of preventing systemic infection that eventually leads to death. Bites to the neck, head, or trunk are invariably fatal and cannot be treated. If the wound is not properly cauterized, cleaned, and/or wrapped, however, amputation may not be enough to stop the lethal infection without medicine, and even then, survival rates are not easily estimated, as only one person (in each format) is known to have survived an amputation of an infected limb. Reanimation The dead corpse of anyone that dies for any reason will reanimate as a zombie, unless the brain of the individual is badly damaged or destroyed or the person was dead prior to the outbreak. When a person dies, the infection they carry reactivates critical areas of the brain that support necessary vital systems, resulting in reanimation. Because only a portion of the brain is reactivated, the reanimated person retains only a physical resemblance to their former self. A corpse can reanimate between three minutes and eight hours after death. The infection apparently spreads into the brain like meningitis. It apparently infects synapses, mostly concentrating on those in the brain stem. It eventually causes the adrenal glands to haemorrhage and the brain to shutdown, all brain activity would cease, followed by the major organs and the body would be clinically dead: no measurable brain activity, no reflexes, and no respiration or pulse. A variable time later, the pathogen, through some means, would revive synapses it infected and reactivate the brain stem of the dead body, but only the brain stem and not the cerebrum or cerebellum. Disposal The only true method of dispatching the undead is by destroying the brain, a common theme in many zombie variations. A severed head will remain animated and aggressive until the brain is destroyed. Fire has little effect on zombies, other than possibly angering them further, and normally lethal things such as acid or electricity also do little to impede them. However. They can be paralyzed if their spinal cords are severed, though this does not kill them, even if their heads are severed from the bodies. Intelligence Though zombies retain a physical resemblance to the living, cognitive similarities are almost non-existent beyond low-level functions. However, zombie intelligence varies between individuals and it sometimes depends on their memories of their past lives, for example, Nazi zombies would be seen marching in a goose step-like fashion. Zombies have enough intelligence to walk upright, to use their bodies to break objects, and to climb around or over somewhat small obstacles such as chain-link fences. Zombies can ascend and descend staircases, albeit very clumsily. They cannot generally operate doors or gates and only attempt to do so when they are relatively "fresh"; they tend to bash through obstacles rather than traversing them. Mostly, zombies are void of any emotional expression and thought. When stimulated, whether by noise, sight of prey, or simply encountering a problem they cannot solve, such as being unable to open a locked door, they quickly descend into a state of murderous aggression. If they spot prey when stimulated, they can pursue them ceaselessly, showing ravenous hunger. They are not hunters, however, and take no concern in alerting their victims or trying to hunt them with intelligence, always seeming to roar, grunt, growl, yell and scream whenever they are stimulated. Zombies seem to be drawn to noise, presumably because they attribute the source of the noise to be caused by potential victims. Zombies also tend to form groups and stick together, and mimic the actions of other zombies, giving them a mob mentality. This can lead to zombies forming "hordes", large hordes of zombies are far more dangerous and aggressive than smaller groups. Zombies retain a further animalistic trait within their "herds," appearing to "sniff out" or examine new-coming zombies before leaving them be, which may indicate that zombies seem to be able to familiarize themselves with their own kind and be cautious of ones they do not recognize. Newer zombies may rarely use primitive tools, such as using a heavy brick to smash a window, but none have any high-level abilities to use items in their environment. While zombies mostly moan, grunt, or wheeze, as well as roar, yell and scream when alerted, they are capable of very limited speech, but not in a communicative way. Zombies are not shown to be able to "communicate" with other zombies by any means, though they will frequently copy the actions they witness other zombies perform, such as bashing on a door or moving in a group, eventually forming a horde. Zombies are also shown to act with some amount of co-ordination, which makes them potentially more dangerous. Eating Habits Zombies prefer to only eat living human flesh and will avoid animals. They do not digest food, and when their bodies are "full," the undigested meat will be forced out through the anus. As zombies are dead, their bodies will continue to rot even if they are well-fed. Zombies are never shown in any media to exhibit cannibalistic tendencies, even after going through long periods without food, and only show interest in living humans. If the zombie loses the ability to feed, they evidently lose the desire to do so. With their loss of desire for eating also comes with a loss of aggression and activity; unless present around other zombies, those who have lost the will to eat will remain quiet and lethargic, mindlessly walking in any given direction and paying no mind to humans. The presence of many zombies being partially consumed or missing limbs also indicates that zombies, though they seem perpetually hungry, do not always devour prey fully, meaning that, at least for a short period of time, can feel "full" and not want to eat. Characters that Turned The following is a list of characters from the series that have all died and reanimated as a zombie. *Millions of unnamed people. Prominent Victims The most notable characters killed by zombies are listed below. *Majority of the world's population. Trivia *In terms of their speeds, while long-dead zombies can jog or run below the average speed of a living human, recently turned zombies are substantially-yet-slightly faster. This may be due to the residual adrenaline in the victim's body from the trauma of being bitten. *A few of the zombies' voice clips were used as a sound effect for a Halloween decoration called "Possessed Wall Hanger".https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CmMW6PnbEvc References External Links *http://callofduty.wikia.com/wiki/Zombie *http://walking-dead-x-call-of-duty-zombies.wikia.com/wiki/Zombies Category:Browse Category:Call of Duty Zombies Movie Wiki Category:Characters Category:Undead Category:Zombie Variants Category:Antagonists Category:Deceased Category:Amputated Victims